Happy With You
by MareisuinShihaku
Summary: Kage wanders around Mitakihara, and gets into an encounter with a rather violent man pursuing a duo of red and blue, so she helps the pair out. Her hard work eventually pays off when she's invited into their apartment... (Oneshot, KyoSaya, tentative title, Male!Kyoko. Based on A Happy Dream by the amazing angel0wonder.)


**Hello all, this is Reisu with yet another new OC, who's also a... goddess? What? Anyway, this OC is inexperienced with her abilities, so don't worry, she's not /too/ overpowered. **

**Not-very-important stuff aside, this is a 4k word count oneshot spin-off from ****_A Happy Dream _****by angel0wonder, the best slice-of-life author in the history of ever. This contains genderbent Kyoko and almost-OOC Sayaka. You have been warned.**

**Now, on with the story!**

I tighten the gray scarf around my neck for what seemed to be the fifth time this hour.

Hikari's patience had been worn out for a long time and coupled with the fact she needs anger management, the house will probably be in pieces by the time I get back home. Mom locked herself in the office room, saying she really has to do something, but I know it's because even she fears Hikari. With her new sun goddess powers, the house might burn down to cinders instead of pieces.

Familiar is curled around my arm, silent except for the occasional hiss at a staring passerby. I walk without much heed to my surroundings, and suddenly hear a harsh whisper.

"_Over here!_"

"_Hurry your ass already! I could kick this pussy all way to Sunday, but I do _not _want trouble today!_"

I swivel my head around, trying to find the source of the whispers. They weren't directed to me, of course, and it really shouldn't be any of my business trying to help whoever this was. But the voice sounded seriously urgent, as if he (yes, he) is running for his life.

I then heard a loud voice in the distance. "Where are they?! That redheaded-bastard is just running away because he has a chick with him, isn't he?!"

Familiar uncurls around my arm and falls to the ground. "**_Um, Kage, don't you think you should help them?_**" she asks through telepathy.

"**_So you heard it too?_**" Familiar nods slightly. "**_In that case, is there any other form you can change into? I really don't think your snake form is suitable for combat._**"

The small snake tilts her head. "**_I think I have a human form that isn't too conspicuous. Hold on._**"

She slithered away in an unpopulated area and while I waited, I stuck out my tongue by an inch. Instantly, senses of all kinds flooded my brain and I quickly focused on the whispers from a while ago. Closing my eyes, I could see a semi-long haired redhead running away from a group of five men while clutching the hand of a female bluenette.

The group of five is- oh sweet Christ that has got to be the tallest man I have ever seen in my life.

He was huge and bulky, and at least twice the size of the redhead, who was the taller among the fleeing duo. I gulped, not wanting to get involved, but wanted to find out who the hell were those two. Besides, I had already asked Familiar to change into her human form, so we should be fine. Probably.

A minute passed and when Familiar came back, she looked like a human child. She had sea-green hair with a side ponytail tied with a snakeskin band. She wore a snakeskin coat over a lime-green tank top and blue jeans with a pair of brown leather boots.

Several men looked over towards her and made snorting noises over the general bustle, while girls gave her fleeting jealousy-filled glances. Familiar's sea-green eyes twinkled mischievously and she ran ahead in a hurry towards where the peculiar group of people may be. I simply blinked confusedly before shrugging and running after her, knowing my flight ability isn't going to be of much help among so much people.

In another few minutes, I caught sight of Familiar actively protecting the path the redhead and bluenette had run off to (or so I assumed) from the tall man. He gritted his teeth and raised a large fist, aiming it straight towards Familiar, and the snake-turned-human didn't even so much as move a few inches to the right, which caused the man a rather huge miss.

"**_Go on with those two, the other four followed them._**" I heard the telepathic connection before it broke and Familiar got slammed away by the man. She yelped in pain but narrowed her eyes and pounced over to the man's shoulder, opening her mouth and revealing huge fangs. I smiled; Familiar didn't have any poison in her teeth, so the man should only suffer a mild paralysis at most. I ran off to the path where the duo had taken off to – a carnival.

In there, I stuck my tongue out while I ran, using it as a sort of map to track down their location. Eventually, I found the redhead fighting against all four of them and the bluenette smacking one on the head with a large metal bat. They weren't faring too well, however; they had already been injured even before the men had started attacking them, what with the numerous purple-blue-black bruises on the redhead's face and arms. It was a highly likely possibility that they'd be beaten down by the four.

That was where I came into the scene.

I brandished my fist and punched a guy in the back of his head, effectively drawing his attention to me. "You bitch!" he snarled. "I'll make you pay for that!"

Smirking, I dodged his fast punch by jumping out of the way just in time. I winced at the small crater the ground now sported, but focused on trying to get the men's attention on me so that the redhead and bluenette could escape. I ran over and jumped up another guy's shoulders, before smashing my fist on his head. He yelled in pain, trying to get me off him by flailing around blindly, and I would have laughed if the third man hadn't delivered a well-aimed uppercut to my chin. I fell off the man and tumbled onto the pavement, flinching at the pain.

The bluenette seemed reluctant to leave me, but the redhead tugged on her sleeve and dragged her away to safety, wherever that may be, and I managed a weak grin. My job not yet done however, I jumped back on my feet nimbly and scurried over to the opposite direction, yelling taunts and mocking insults over to the seething group of four. All of a sudden, a fist made contact with my head and I felt the sensation that people call 'a huge-ass truck running over you' as I faltered in my steps, yelping.

"Think you could help out those two and be all heroic, huh?" the man behind me asked, and I knew Familiar hadn't managed to stop him. My mind flashed to her broken, beaten body, not breathing, and I felt the surge of anger bubble in me. From the corner of my eye, I saw the man ready to punch me once more, and in a well-timed dodge, his fist met the face of one of his men. I could have sworn a tooth flew out of the man's mouth before he slammed to the ground, knocked out. I struggled to my feet, staggering away as quickly as I could with my head practically ringing thousands of echoing bells. A flash of green blurred to the man and I turned around in shock at the bruised and battered Familiar as she grinned, her fangs sticking out prominently.

"I don't die that easily," she declared, and her delicate-looking hand morphed into a terrifying claw, slicing the man's flesh with a sickening sound of nails on a chalkboard. I cringed, but when I saw the look in Familiar's eyes, she was still under control of herself and I trusted the snake-turned-human to not kill anyone. I said 'screw it' and activated flight, causing more than my fair share of stares and gasps to ring out over the ruckus as I flew over them in a hurry to treat my injuries, and headache.

I leaned against a tree near an apartment building, relishing in the shade it provided. Familiar had returned a few minutes ago in her snake form as her healing abilities worked faster in a form that didn't take up energy. Just when I was about to tell Familiar to wake me up when it was sunset, the apartment door opened and I immediately tried to get up and hide behind the tree, but relaxed when I saw the redhead and bluenette from before go out, approaching me. Wait, so they lived here? I guess it's just a small world.

The bluenette went over to me with a first aid kit and the redhead only looked as if the bluenette had forced him to go out. I blinked up confusedly at them as the bluenette started applying bruise ointment on my cheeks, and I backed away. "Um, why are you doing this? What heavenly being arranged my fate to end up like this?" I asked suspiciously. Are they trying to get on my good side for some weird reason?

Bluenette rolled her eyes. "Well, you helped us, so it's only natural we return the favor. Right, Kyoko?" she turned towards the redhead, presumably named Kyoko (why is he a guy with a girl name?), who shrugged casually. "Uh, yeah, sure."

I glanced towards Familiar. If they were dangerous, she would rear up and hiss threateningly, but she didn't seem to show any form of hostility towards the two of them, so I nodded. "O-Okay, if you say so. By the way, do you have food?"

Bluenette shrugged. "That depends whether you're fast enough to eat it all before he does." She gestured towards the smirking Kyoko. "Anyway, do you… have anywhere else to stay?"

"Oi, oi, don't you think you're inviting way too many strays in your house?" Kyoko interjected with a teasing tone, and unlike usually, I didn't feel a bristle of annoyance. In fact, mischievousness entered my eyes. Familiar glanced over to me with the same look, and I mentally laughed. "**_A guy and a girl living in the same apartment room is what it looks to me._**" The snake exclaimed with a stifled laugh in it.

"I do, but my older sister probably will still be in a bad mood for another three days, so… yeah," I finished lamely. The bluenette nodded understandingly. "Alright then… well, wanna stay in my house? Don't worry, if you keep three feet away from Kyoko, he won't steal your food."

I coughed and hacked violently, even though I wasn't eating anything. "W-W-W-What?! You want me to just… walk in your house… and… eat off your food?" I sputtered, surprised. "Don't you feel uncomfortable with a complete stranger in your home?!"

"Then, I'm Sayaka Miki." She introduced herself, before pointing over at the redhead. "That's Kyoko Sakura." After a moment of hesitation, she leaned in and whispered in my ear, "He has a sorta girly name for a guy."

Kyoko scowled. "Hey! It's not _my _fault that's the name I have!" he protested.

I giggled. "Hm, I guess so. I'm Kage Yamata, how very nice to meet you."

"**_Hello, I am Familiar._**" I heard Familiar's telepathic voice greet the two. They seemed shocked for a bit, but Kyoko calmed down quickly enough. "**_I'm a special kind of snake, but if you don't hurt Kage, then I won't hurt you._**"

Sayaka nodded, somewhat stunned at the snake's telepathy. "… A… Alright? Anyway," she finished applying the last bit of ointment on my face, and I winced at the stinging it left behind. Kyoko seemed ready to ask more questions about Familiar's telepathic abilities and her apparent friendliness with me, but decided food was probably more important and went into the apartment.

"Well, now there's two strays," he muttered.

_Two days later…_

"**_Today's the last day,_**" I thought sullenly.

Familiar nodded, a similar glumness covering her mental words. "**_Indeed._**"

A thick fog of silence hovered in the air for a while, until Familiar spoke up with a much lighter tone of voice. "**_Are you going to go on with that plan of yours? Honestly though, it was made when you were in a rush. No one can trust rushed plans, especially yours._**"

I mulled it over for a bit. It was obvious already; Sayaka and Kyoko were close. They were pretty much Vitriolic Best Buddies, and well, maybe something more… in any case, when they questioned me about Familiar, I ended up telling them everything, about my snake goddess rank and how Familiar had been summoned. I had intended to include in my thoughts about being a Dimension-Hopper, but decided against it – mom hasn't told me any news about the other worlds yet, so I didn't feel a need to actually say it, and end up having to explain everything from the start.

Just last night, Familiar inquired to me about my Hopeless Romantic plans that usually popped up every time I saw a potential couple, and I ranted on and on about how they were the best pair I've ever seen and that I should totally get them together. Be glad you got the shorter version too; Familiar fell asleep in the first two minutes. Anyway, I conjured up a weird-ass plan to pair them up, but even I'm not sure if it will really work. It probably won't, since like Familiar said, no one can trust my plans, more so if they're rushed.

"**_I think I'll polish it up a bit,_**" I responded at last."**_I could_** **_probably make things faster and more to the point so I can get the best reactions. Who knows, since everyone has their own clones in the other parallel dimensions, maybe I can hop over to each one and get all of the Sayakas and Kyokos together?_**" I almost squealed at the thought. "**_It'll be like a dream come true!_**"

Familiar rolled her eyes. "**_That sounds way too good to be true. Things like that can't possibly happen._**"

Welp, there went my hopes and dreams. Thanks a lot, Familiar.

I jumped up when the door creaked open, and relaxed when it was just Sayaka. She looked behind her as if expecting something to jump out and bite her head off, and then nodded to (presumably) herself. She closed the door quietly behind her and approached me carefully, with a sheepish look in her eye. "Um…"

A rather mischievous grin found its way to my face.

"… I… need relationship advice…"

I wanted to whoop in joy, but that can be saved until later. Nodding, I took a quick glance around the room, smirking in satisfaction that it was completely spy-free, and scooted over to allow Sayaka room to sit on the couch.

We were in the living room, with Kyoko sleeping in the other bedroom, so there was no worry about eavesdroppers, unless he woke up and tried to listen through the walls, which is impossible because I don't think shouting will really be necessary in this kind of conversation. Familiar smiled before excusing herself and slithering off to Kyoko's room so whatever strange reason that could be. Sayaka sat beside me, fidgeting slightly, not knowing where to start, something that made me chuckle.

"**_Would you like to talk, or use telepathy?_**" I asked the nervous bluenette, and she jumped a bit, surprised at the sudden voice in her head.

Sayaka was silent for a while, before nodding. "**_O… Okay. C-Can I start?_**"

I found myself somewhat unsurprised at her question. It was a bit customary for the others I've tried to pair up with to ask that. "**_Go right ahead. I don't think your interests are something I can't handle._**"

She reddened a bit, something I laughed at. It takes so little effort to embarrass her that it's almost too easy! "**_… Alright… I… like two guys, see…_**"

"**_I'm surprised you admitted it. In the other conversations with Kyoko, you always deny liking this other guy or something._**"

Sayaka pouted. "**_I-It's not like that. It's just that, I've known one guy for all my life that's born into a rich family and has so many privileges it makes my head hurt. The other one… the other one _****saved ****_my life, but I've only known him for a week or two. I… as much as I hate to admit it, I like the former more, but he…_**" she went silent, and I knew exactly what the problem was.

"**_… He has a girlfriend, doesn't he._**" The question came out more like a statement.

The bluenette nodded, and there was the glistening of tears in the corner of her eye. "**_Yeah. Normally, it wouldn't have been too bad, but his… his _****girlfriend****_,_**" the word came out like a spat. "**_Is my…_**" I could have sworn she muttered 'was', "**_My best friend._**"

My eyes widened to about twenty times their normal size. "**_Wow, talk about backstabbing._**" I commented.

She glanced at me sadly. "**_Maybe. They didn't tell me about their relationship because they said they wanted to 'protect' me,_**" she scowled at this. "**_And now I just… don't know what to do._**" She then let out a sigh, and I pondered over this.

"**_… Do you mind if you tell me your interests' names?_**" I asked hesitantly. She blushed furiously and shook her head stubbornly. I sighed, but smiled anyway. "**_I wouldn't be able to tell you how to work it out unless you give me names._**" I _am _interested in who these guys are anyway.

She twiddled with her thumbs and was silent for a ridiculously long time, and I was about to tell her 'never mind' until she reluctantly opened her mouth.

"**_Kyosuke Kamijou and… and…_**" she really couldn't find the strength to continue, but I finished it for her. "**_Kyoko Sakura, right?_**" I even smiled.

A few seconds of silence ticked by, until a sudden crash resounded from Kyoko's bedroom. I burst out laughing and Sayaka's face looked like the incarnation of a tomato. "**_Wha-Wha-Wha-What did you say that for?!_**" she mentally yelled. "**_Familiar went in Kyoko's room, right?! They might even have read our conversation the whole time and we haven't noticed!_**"

I realized something. "**_That's too bad, but you know, you're not denying you li~ke Kyoko, you know._**"

More silence.

"**_AAH, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!_**" Sayaka shouted in her mind. "**_What the hell is wrong with you?! Fine, whatever, if you won't help me then-_**" I cut her off as I raised my open palm, signaling her to calm down.

"**_I was just confirming it, Sayaka-chan~_**" I giggled. "**_Well, anyway, I _****can ****_help. Here's the thing; why is it so _****hard ****_to just _****move on****_?_**" my words seemed to strike a chord in her. "**_The way I see it, if you really like Kyosuke, then you'd want him to be happy with his life. If he has your best friend, he should be pretty happy with himself, no?_**"

She quieted down. "**_… I… I know. I _****want ****_them to be happy, but I don't want them to be happy with each _****other****_!_**" she exclaimed. "**_Whenever I look at them, I just keep telling myself that they're already happy enough, but when I do that I can't help but feel like the scum of the earth! I just… want to be happy too…_**"

This is certainly emotional.

Just when I was about to reach out and pat her on the back with reassuring advice, Kyoko dashed out of the room and _hugged _Sayaka of all the things, and when I looked at her now, she was already crying a bit.

"Moron," Kyoko muttered in the bluenette's shoulder. "Are you saying you're not happy with me?"

Familiar slithered out of the room with a satisfied smirk on her scaly face. "**_It must have taken him a lot of courage for him to say that after such a long time._**" she said curtly.

Sayaka was silent, and her face went red for a few different reasons. One was because she was crying so much, and the other, well; Kyoko _is _hugging her, isn't he?

I smiled, excused myself, and went off into the kitchen with Familiar trailing behind me.

"**_Hehe, looks like I didn't even need to use the plan after all!_**" I declared proudly. "**_Sayaka set up the event flag herself, so I don't have a fault in this. Now they're all happy, so I guess we can leave without regrets, ne, Familiar?_**" I turned around expectantly, only to see the snake holding up a medium-sized piece of paper with her mouth.

"**_The conversation and Kyoko's responding reactions when I allowed him mind reading abilities. You're welcome._**"

I almost squealed in joy and skimmed it over in a hurry, appreciating Familiar's knowledge about my preferences.

Sayaka: … Alright… I… like two guys, see…

Kyoko: Ehh? Who's the other one?

Kyoko's Mind: … I-Is it… (omitted)

Sayaka: I've known one guy for all my life that's born into a rich family and has so many privileges it makes my head hurt. The other one… the other one saved my life, but I've only known him for a week or two. I… as much as I hate to admit it, I like the former more, but he…

Kyoko: No, really, who is this other guy? I don't remember anyone saving her life that I haven't seen. I've been living with her for a week or two, after all!

Familiar: … Isn't it obvious?

Kage: … He has a girlfriend, doesn't he.

Kyoko: (grits his teeth and clenches his fist)

Sayaka: Yeah. Normally, it wouldn't have been too bad, but his… his _girlfriend_is my… my best friend.

Kyoko: She told me about them once, makes me want to beat the crap out of them. That dense violin boy can't even tell that she likes him… bah; men like him make me sick.

Kyoko's Mind: (omitted death threats)

Kage: Wow, talk about backstabbing.

Kyoko's Mind: This is beyond backstabbing, argh!

Sayaka: Maybe. They didn't tell me about their relationship because they said they wanted to 'protect' me and now I just… don't know what to do.

Kage: …Do you mind if you tell me your interests' names?

Kyoko: Tell her, dammit! I wanna know!

Familiar: … Seriously?

Kage: I wouldn't be able to tell you how to work it out unless you give me names.

(Silence)

Kyoko: I'm getting impatient. (fetches pocky) When will she answer?

Familiar: Right about… now.

Sayaka:Kyosuke Kamijou and… and…

Kyoko: Oh, well that's nothing new.

(More silence)

Kyoko: … You're kidding me! Hurry up and say it already! (chewing angrily on pocky stick)

Kage: Kyoko Sakura, right?

Kyoko: (chokes) W-W-WHA…! (falls off chair)

Kyoko's Mind: (static)

Sayaka: Wha-Wha-Wha-What did you say that for?! Familiar went in Kyoko's room, right?! They might even have read our conversation the whole time and we haven't noticed!

Kage: That's too bad, but you know, you're not denying you li~ke Kyoko, you know.

Kyoko: I-I-It's true! Ahh, what the hell is this?!

Kyoko's Mind: She-She-She-She actually liked me back?! W-Wha?!

Sayaka:AAH, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! What the hell is wrong with you?! Fine, whatever, if you won't help me then-

Kage: I was just confirming it, Sayaka-chan~ well, anyway, I can help. Here's the thing; why is it so _hard_ to just _move on_? The way I see it, if you really like Kyosuke, then you'd want him to be happy with his life. If he has your best friend, he should be pretty happy with himself, no?

Sayaka: … I… I know. I _want_ them to be happy, but I don't want them to be happy with each _other_! Whenever I look at them, I just keep telling myself that they're already happy enough, but when I do that I can't help but feel like the scum of the earth! I just… want to be happy too…

Kyoko: Okay, that's it. (stands up and walks out)

Kyoko's Mind: Agh, I can't take it anymore! Damn it, now that I know she likes me back- no, I'd do it even without her consent! Gah, whatever!

Familiar: Hm, oh, yes, you're welcome Kyoko-san.

_A few minutes later…_

Sayaka retreated into the kitchen, sighing tiredly. All this drama with herself and a bit of Kyoko had been tiring, and she resisted the urge to just cram the first carrot she saw in her mouth and dug around in the fridge. In there, she spotted a note on top of a cucumber and she read it quickly, a smile on her face, until she reached the last part to which she responded by ripping the paper to pieces.

_Sayaka and Kyoko-_

_Yo, this is Kage. I might have put a weird first impression on you guys, but you're cool. Maybe I can visit you some other time after I clear my three-day disappearance with my mom, m'kay? Familiar also allowed you guys to have telepathic conversations with each other, and I'm not sure if that'll come in handy, but hey! Be happy I left you a gift._

_/From your resident snake goddess._

_PS: So, how far have you gotten? (wink nudge)_

**Setting by angel0wonder, Kage and Familiar are mine, Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to SHAFT. Don't forget to review if you liked it!**

_**Reisu, 4/30/13**_


End file.
